Peter Pan 2: The Return of Red Handed Jill
by AznEejit
Summary: Sequel to the live-action 2003 Peter Pan film and takes some elements from Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland Disney cartoon. Can Peter with the help of Jane defeat the ruthless Captain Jill, whose resemblance to Wendy is so strong? PeterxJane.
1. 20 Years Later

Peter Pan 2: The Return of Red-Handed Jill

By Auld Lang Syne

Prologue

_At the Darlings' Mansion…_

"After the Lost Boys were docked off at the Darlings' Manor, Mr. and Mrs. Darling dashed across the corridor hoping to see their beloved children returned, but instead, came upon a startling sight…"

_Flashback…_

Mr. and Mrs. Darling stood at the doorway, flabbergasted; yet thrilled to see their children, ignoring the fact that their children were dressed in ridiculously barbaric costumes that they would most certainly disapprove of if the circumstances were different.

Not only did Wendy, John, and Michael return, but also they seemed to have invited several boys adorned in outfits similar to what they were wearing now.

Mrs. Darling entered the room first, welcoming her own children in her arms, then the rest of the remaining children. Mr. Darling followed her lead.

"Where did all these children come from?" inquired Mrs. Darling.

"Oh mother, can we please keep them?" asked Wendy, not hearing her mother's question.

"But what about their parents?" questioned Mr. Darling.

"They don't have any!" chirped John.

"Can we keep them, please!" requested Michael.

"Oh George, can we?" pleaded Mrs. Darling, her shining, bright brown eyes tempting Mr. Darling to agree.

"Bu- but… but… the expenses!" exclaimed Mr. Darling.

"Will this do?" asked one of the twins spewing large amounts of jewelry and gold coins from his pockets.

Everybody was mesmerised and astonished at the large amount of expensive objects that the twin had possessed in his small pockets.

"Well, George?" queried Mrs. Darling, defying George to deny her request.

Hesitantly, George agreed and everybody laughed merrily.

"What is all that racket?!" shouted Aunt Millicent as she entered the nursery unexpectedly.

Aunt Millicent had decided then, out of the blue, to adopt Cubby. Whereas, Mr. and Mrs. Darling adopted the rest of the Lost Boys, welcoming them into their home, to care for them as if they were their own biological children.

Staring into the nursery from the outside was a scruffy haired boy of 13. As soon as Wendy looked back at the window, the boy was startled. Wendy advanced towards the window and lifted it open.

"Peter. You won't forget me, will you?" questioned Wendy, her blue eyes staring affectionately at the boy named Peter.

"Me? Forget? Never," replied Peter rather cockily.

"Will you ever come back?" Wendy inquired once again, pleading Peter to say yes.

"To hear stories… About me," responded Peter, smirking.

A beautiful faerie then fluttered around Peter, indicating it was time to depart. Peter glanced at the faerie, then back at Wendy.

"I must go," said Peter.

"Goodbye," said Wendy sadly, tears brimming in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Bye," said Peter smiling sorrowfully at Wendy.

With a whoosh, Peter dashed into the midnight sky and onto the roof, where Peter parked a ship that once belonged to the now deceased Captain Hook. The ship then left the roof of the Darling mansion towards the midnight sky; pixie dust outlining the ship could be seen sparkling in the night sky.

Right after Peter flew away from the window, he didn't seem to take notice of an acorn that dropped from his costume, however Wendy did and she kept it as something she could remember Peter by.

_Flashback ends…_

An older Wendy notices that her children are asleep before they heard the ending and tucked her son, Danny, in his bed and lightly kissed his forehead, so as not to waken him. Wendy stood up from the bed slowly and sauntered towards her daughter, Jane, and repeats the same gesture.

Quietly, Wendy leisurely walks out of the nursery and into the corridor.

Unbeknownst to Wendy, a boy that resembled the description of Peter Pan, the boy who never grew up, listened to Wendy's story from outside the window, sitting on a tree branch in the cold winter night.

20 years… Has it really been that long since she last saw him? His disheveled dirty blonde hair and those mischievous blue eyes. Oh, how she longed to see him. Just one more time… but no… Not now… Not now, that she was now all grown up.

Wendy had grown up from a young, pretty, little girl to an older much more beautiful lady. However, she still looks very much the same as she did before. The only difference was that she's taller, mature, and had more curves. On the inside however, she was precisely the same Wendy as before, yearning for an adventure, just one more time, before she is forever lost in the never-ending responsibilities of adulthood.

Wendy walked back into her room and lied down next to her husband, Edward. When Edward tried to snuggle with her, Wendy's eyes widened, overwhelmed by his actions, and stood up stiffly.

"I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back," said Wendy abruptly, but with a faux reassuring smile on her face. Edward nodded not suspecting a single thing.

"All right, well hurry back. I'll be waiting," said Edward with a coy smile. Wendy nodded with a smile, but the smile faded as soon as she turned away and headed towards the bathroom.

Wendy hurriedly walked and went through a door across the corridor 3 doors down from her room and briskly shut the door. With her back against the door, she slid down and silently wept as she contemplated her life.

Even though Wendy had two children with Edward, she could not help but feel distant from him. She could never fully give her heart to him and she felt guilty because of it. She could never forget about the boy who stole her heart all those years ago.

_30 minutes later…_

Wendy stopped sobbing and stood up from the corner of the bathroom and washed her face, erasing all evidence of her weeping.

What's done is done, no use crying over spilled milk, thought Wendy bitterly.

Wendy took a deep breath and regained her normal posture; reluctantly, she grasped and turned the doorknob and strolled towards her room where her sleeping husband lied. Hesitantly, Wendy slipped under the covers, lying as far from her husband as possible on the king-sized bed and fell into a deep slumber.

Author's Note: I haven't seen the Peter Pan movie for so long, so my memories of it are a bit fuzzy; therefore, the details in the flashback aren't really accurate. Sorry, if my grammar sucks, I'm 14 years old soon to be 15 this year, so my grammar may not be as good as adults. Anyway, please review and I might continue the fic. If there is something wrong with my fic, please send a review and tell me what it is and what I can do to improve it, so I may not repeat the same mistake again in the next chapter. Thanks for taking the time to read my fic, really appreciate it! Bye!


	2. Introducing Capt Jill

Peter Pan 2

By Auld Lang Syne

Chapter 1

_Neverland…_

Captain Hook and his pirate crew were long gone. Only the sound of the enjoyable laughter and what can only be described as hooting of young, little boys could be heard in the distance of the magical world called Neverland.

It was a winter- like day when the famous Peter Pan left Neverland, but summer-like when he arrived. So the moment Peter entered Neverland, the season changed from winter to summer and all signs of the snow disappeared immediately upon arrival as if it never existed.

"WAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOO!"

A shirtless boy wearing nothing, but brown, filthy pants came running outside from a secret tree lair and pointed towards the sky.

"LOOK, PETER'S BACK!" shouted Muddle, one of the newest Lost Boys.

"PETER! PETER'S BACK! HE'S BACK! YAY! HE'S BACK!" shouted the rest of the Lost Boys in recognition of Peter's return.

The Lost Boys head ducked out of what appears to be a large dark hole nearly completely surrounded by foliage on the side of the tree trunk. If one did not look closely enough, one would not perceive the hole.

Once Peter landed firmly on the ground, the boys came rushing out to meet Peter, but got stuck in one of the entrances when they all simultaneously tried to get through the threshold. Whereas Muddle, whom was already outside, was the first one to point out that Peter was back and leapt on Peter, hugging him.

"UGGHHH! Chubby, get back! You're too big to fit through!" demanded, Skimpy, one of the newest, one of the youngest, and the leanest of the whole lot.

"URGGH! I'm stuck, why don't you get back, you're the skinny one!" retorted Chubby in his big, deep voice.

"FINE!" surrendered Skimpy, as he sucked in his stomach and barely managed to step back.

All the Lost Boys at the entrance fell to the ground in an attempt to get through the doorway and Skimpy, being the only one who had his footing firmly planted on the ground, arms crossed impatiently, stepped on each of the boys purposely, before greeting Peter back. The boys groaned angrily and wearily from being stepped on.

"Peter! Have you brought back more stories?!" asked Skimpy eagerly after releasing Peter from the embrace.

"Yes, one story, a good one," nodded Peter assuredly grinning cockily.

Upon hearing Peter's answer, the Lost Boys mustered all their energy to regain their composure and sat around Peter expecting to hear another tale of Peter Pan, but that didn't mean they forgot Skimpy's actions, oh no, they soon would have their revenge on Skimpy.

"It was 20 years ago, when a 13-year-old girl named Wendy told tales of faeries, mermaids, and pirates. She played out scenes with her brothers, John and Michael, fighting with fake swords and such, until one day… She had to grow up…

Gasps of horror erupted from the Lost Boys mouths'. The thought of growing up- why, it terrified them! Why, if any of the Lost Boys ever mentioned the consideration of growing up should have their throats cut out… or worse… be banished from the wonderful world of Neverland, where people would never have to grow up, or worry about grown up things and stay young for all eternity. For the Lost Boys, to think of such thoughts in Neverland was considered to be a sin.

"Then I came to rescue her…" continued Peter leaving out the part of crying because his shadow wouldn't stick.

Cheers erupted from the group of boys, which soon died out, as they were anxious to hear more.

After a long time, Peter finished up the story…

"I left Wendy's home, only to return to hear more stories. It's been 20 years now and Wendy has grown up," said Peter sadly.

"I don't know why, but somehow I feel sad," said a twin named Tootsy, yes, there were new twins that took place of… well, the old twins.

"Me, too. Why would someone want to grow up?" inquired the other twin, Tipsy.

_Flashback…_

"Surely you must have felt love once for something… someone," said Wendy softly.

"Never- even the sound of it offends me," snapped Peter.

Wendy's hand moves to touch Peter's face, but Peter leapt back.

"Why do you have to spoil everything? We have fun, don't we? I taught you to fly and to fight. What more could there be?" Peter questioned.

"There is so much more," responded Wendy, her voice wavering as she looked upon Peter with a sad expression.

"What? What else is there?" Peter demanded.

"I don't know. I guess it becomes clearer when you grow up," replied Wendy, ambiguously.

"Well, I will not grow up. You cannot make me! I always want to be a boy and have fun!" shouted Peter angrily.

"You say so Peter, but I think it is your biggest pretend," said Wendy wistfully.

_Flashback ends…_

_Present time in Neverland…_

"I don't know," says Peter softly, unable to answer the Twin's question about why anyone would grow up.

The Lost Boys were a little perturbed hearing that Wendy grew up, but they decided not to mourn over the situation. Instead, the Lost Boys left Peter by himself and started to plot a scheme on punishing Skimpy. Having gathered around hearing Peter's story and performing the fighting parts, the Lost Boys were sparked with inspiration on what the payback would be. And a sweet vengeance it turned out to be.

_Morning in Neverland… _

"SHOOT THE SKIMPY BIRD!" bellowed Tipsy.

Skimpy was flying blindfolded, whereas the Lost Boys were practising their aim in archery and shooting cannonballs. Guess who the target is.

"AAAAHHHH!!!" Skimpy shouted fearfully.

"Looks like somethin' fell, let's go check it out lads," said Wily smirking impishly.

After playing, "Shoot the Skimpy Bird", all was forgiven and the Lost Boys were satisfied at having carried out justice. Skimpy didn't get hurt- he was frightened, but he didn't get hurt, he just fell from the sky into some foliage that cushioned his fall at the loss of happy thoughts.

At first, Skimpy didn't really know what was going on except that the boys invited him to play a game, not knowing that it would hold certain doom for him. First, it started out with shots of arrows and for the finale… a boom of a cannon was heard throughout Neverland, and Skimpy lost all the happy thoughts of the boys letting him play games with them for the first time, and fell into some shrubbery.

_Meanwhile…_

Peter is in his hammock, fingering something old…something silver…something given from a Wendy to a Peter.

A thimble…

Author's Note: Wow, writing that was made me dozy. Anyway, keep the reviews coming and I might update. Take note of the wording… "Might". That means I might or might not update. That all depends on you people out there, so review. Otherwise, I'll hold the chapter captive. If I don't get at least... let's see... 10 reviews, then I most likely won't update. Quotes from the movie edited by me…

Pirate: Beg for the next chapter.

John: My brother and I are English gentlemen. English gentlemen do not beg.

Michael gets on his knees.

Michael:… Please. Please.


	3. Jane Meets Peter

Peter Pan 2

By Auld Lang Syne

Chapter 2

_At the Darling's Manor, in the nursery…_

Jane was not oblivious to her mother's nightly weeping. Her father and her brother may have been, but certainly not Jane.

It all started when Jane found herself thirsty and needed a drink of water. So, she sat up on her bed yawning and checked her clock. 10.23 PM. Jane stood up steadily from her bed and found her footing, so as not to stumble and fall, perturbing her brother's slumber.

She walked slowly towards the door, opening and closing it tenderly. Once in the hallway, she quickened her steps, but still being silent about it. She noticed that the door across the nursery was closed with a little light from the waxing gibbous moon, peaking through the crack below the white wooden door of her parents' room.

Three doors down across from the nursery she heard crying. It was barely audible, but can still be recognized as sobbing. Jane stopped walking, stopping at the loo and curiously peeped through the big keyhole.

There she saw her mother sitting on the closed toilet lid, holding her head between her arms and futilely wiped the tears away with her already soaked sleeves of her gown.

Jane immediately strolled back towards the nursery forgetting about the drink of water she wanted.

-

_In the Bathroom…_

Wendy stopped her crying, dried her tears and went back to her room silently to go to sleep.

-

_Neverland…_

Peter was returning to Neverland after hearing more adventures about him. As always, the day in Neverland changed dramatically from a cold winter day to a temperate summer day, welcoming Peter Pan home.

On his return, something was out of place. His leaving and coming home was a pretty much a routine, but this time something was different.

From what he can see through the thick puffy clouds, there on the placid waters is what only can be described as a large ship. Like any other ship it had tall white sails that help navigate the movement of the ship. It looked like any ordinary ship, but what caught Peter's utmost attention was the soaring ragged flag on the flagpole. It was black and had a white skull and two bones intersecting.

No, no… this was no ordinary ship. It was a pirate ship. There's no doubt about that. So many questions popped up in Peter's head. Did the lost boys take the ship out? No, it's not them, they don't know where it's kept, or that it still exists. Who can sail a ship? The Indians? No. They wouldn't leave the shore of Neverland.

Peter decided to check out the ship later… Until then, he would go back to the tree so as not to worry the Lost Boys, as it was always a routine for Peter to return to the Lost Boys' hideout immediately upon arrival.

'Yes, I will check it out later,'

-

_On the Pirate Ship…_

18 years… that's how long she's been on this ruddy ship. It started out with her being the only living soul on the ship, but as time passed, more people started popping out of nowhere. Men, the whole lot of them, full-grown, dim-witted, chauvinistic men. But she showed them… Oh yes, she showed them all… Randomly shot one in the head with a pistol in cold-blooded murder and the corpse fell backwards and into the cold water. And then surprisingly, she laughed. She cackled out loud and uncontrollably, while the rest of the pirate crew just stared in shock at the spot where Gossipy Gordon once stood, but was now lost in Davy Jones's locker never to be seen again.

She understood it now… How Captain Hook felt… Killing people… It did somewhat satisfy her. For so long, she has suffered… But why she suffered, that she did not know… All she knew was that she was suffering mentally, maybe physically, but she wasn't sure anymore. It hurt so much for so long that she just couldn't tell.

But there was one thing she was sure about. And that is the satisfaction of making people suffer just as she did. Feel as miserable as she did. For it made her feel powerful, as opposed to the victim of suffering that she is. The moment she placed her hand on Captain Hook's pistol, she felt power coursing through her. For that moment, she didn't feel pain. No, she felt that she would be the force of pain. And boy did she love that feeling so.

BANG!

She blindly snuffed another one, this time more carelessly as she was still a bit off her rocker. Once again, she savoured that feeling of power.

The crew snapped out of their reverie rather harshly when they realized this mad woman would snuff them out of existence before they can so much as bat an eye. They all came to respect her out of intimidation. Some more willing than others seeing as how several had the guts to defy her and were slaughtered before they even had the chance to do the slaughtering themselves.

Speculation surrounded her since. Some said she was a seer, able to predict the future. Others say she's a powerful witch, able to read peoples' minds.

No matter, she still got her point across. She was not a woman to be trifled with, unless you wanted to accompany the unfortunate buccaneers that are haphazardly sprawled within Davy Jones's locker.

Now that she thought about it, it's been quite a while since her last fulfilling extermination and she was quite famished for another.

"Jeeves!"

A second later, a weather-beaten flimsy man came stumbling through the door, out of breath. As if his very life depended on being punctual and executing orders, and that may very well be the case, given that the woman's reputation was very infamous.

"Yes, m'am!"

"Is there anyone that you can see that defies me?"

"No, m'am"

"Very well… Fetch me a useless man then. Any body will suffice,"

"I have just the one!" and he rushed out the door excitedly.

"Marvellous!" she said, anxiously as she turned her back around, loaded her pistol and stroked it lovingly.

_Moments later…_

BANG!

Everybody on the ship flinched and grimaced, knowing that one of their own has left this world rather ruthlessly, never to return again.

-

Author's Note: Yes, I continued. I felt that I needed to give this fic another chance, so I thought that I should post another chapter and see if I'll get anymore positive feedback. Thanks to all who reviewed. I, very much enjoyed reading them. If you want this fic to continue, I'm going to need some more reviews. And maybe if I feel in a more particularly charitable mood, I might just continue this myself. Bye!


	4. The Lost Boys II

Peter Pan 2: The Return of Red-Handed Jill

By Auld Lang Syne

Author's Note: Wow- it's been such a long time since I've updated. I found this as one of my saved documents, so I decided to complete this chapter and post it. As you may or may not have noticed, this tale is a cross between the Disney movie of Return to Neverland and the 2003 live-action film with a bit of a twist. It's been a couple of years since I've last updated, but with time comes knowledge. I now know how to use a comma properly… somewhat… D

-

It was nighttime and all the Lost Boys were in their bunks, so Peter decided to do a stakeout of the ship he saw earlier. Quietly, Peter crept out of his hammock and levitated out of the tree. He then flew higher, up and over to Mermaid Lagoon, where he always went to when he needed info.

These mermaids were unpleasant creatures. Unlike those you hear in fairytales, where mermaids were beautiful and always frolicking in the water, these mermaids were an enigma, but dodgy- they would love to drown you if you got too close. However, Peter was an exception. The mermaids were wise and understood Peter's importance and existence in Neverland.

Kneeling near the edge of the water on a flat-rocked surface, Peter called out for the mermaids. Thirteen mermaids swam to the surface in mere seconds, their gleaming and pale skin illuminating much of the lagoon and their dark, long hair sticking but framing their faces.

'We've been expecting you,' one of the mermaids clicked in their clickety language.

'Then you know why I'm here,' Peter clicked back in mermaids' native tongue.

The mermaids smiled coquettishly and another said, 'The pirate ship is no longer where you last left it- new arrivals have come to Neverland, very much like Hook and his crew, and they have taken the ship as their new inhabitance.'

'Who are they? And why are they here?' questioned Peter, in one of his rare instances where he bore a sombre expression on his face.

'Lost in their dreams, trying to seek solutions and purposes in their lives,' one answered vaguely, stretching her body as she frolicked back underneath the surface.

'What does that mean?!' Peter demanded.

The mermaids sunk down into the waters, leaving Peter's question unanswered. Peter grunted in frustration and flew away into the sky back to his home tree, deciding that perhaps whatever has happened can hopefully wait the next day after so much needed rest.

-

Morning at the Darling Manor…

Edward woke up at 5 in the morning, sitting up in his bed, and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Wendy rolled over in her bed and looked concerned at her loving husband.

'Edward?' Wendy yawned, squinting up at his back.

Edward shifted his upper body towards Wendy and reached out to caress her soft cheek.

'Wendy, there's been a call-up,' said Edward, looking at Wendy sorrowfully.

Wendy broke the contact with her husband and sat up, looking fearfully at her husband, but understood the necessity.

'I see...When?'

'In a few days… I've been meaning to tell you earlier, but I just didn't know how…'

All Wendy could do is blankly stare ahead and nod.

It was no surprise that there was a call-up, it was just Wendy didn't expect one so soon. Germany was threatening to take control the rest of Europe; it already took control of France, and soon it would turn its attention towards Great Britain.

After a couple of minutes, she turned back to her spouse and inquired, 'Do you need help packing?'

Edward nodded and stared lovingly at his wife as she left the bed and opened the closet. He felt so fortunate to have such an understanding partner.

-

Later that morning at the Darling Estate…

'What?! You can't go!' Jane piped up at her father at the breakfast table.

'Jane, I don't have a choice,' said Edward wearily.

'B-but, what if you die?! Who will take care of us?! Who will take care of mum?!' yelled Jane as she stood up from her seat.

'Jane, sit down and eat your breakfast!' Wendy commanded.

Daniel, the youngest of the family, started to cry from all the commotion.

'No! I won't! You can't just expect me to eat my breakfast calmly knowing that dad will be going to war in three days! I-I can't handle this right now!' said Jane as she moved behind her seat to remove her rucksack and ran from her home to school.

Wendy looked at the door Jane left and turned back to the father of her children, 'Edward?'

'She'll be fine after a while. She'll have to be- I will be leaving in few days and nothing will change that,' he said, assuring the family, as he dug into his eggs and bacon.

-

Somewhere on the streets of London…

Seeing her school in the distance, Jane stopped running. Tears were streaming down her face and she found that she just couldn't go to school today. When she reached her school, she walked past it towards Kensington Gardens, settling at a base of a large tree. What Jane didn't know was that the tree she leaned on was already occupied by somebody else.

'Hello!' said a dashing boy with messy ginger hair, who swung his body down from a stable branch of the tree.

Jane screeched in surprise as she leaned up against the tree even more. She looked around the park quickly to find that there was nobody else was really paying attention. People were either rushing to get to work or in school, and yet this boy was here… hanging upside down… in a tree.

'Who- who are you?' asked Jane staring at the boy as if he was mad.

'I'm Peter, Peter Pan,' said the boy earnestly and he dropped from the tree landing gracefully on his feet and leaned uncomfortably closer to Jane. With a lopsided grin, he continued, 'And you're Jane.'

'B-But that's impossible! You don't exist! An- And how do you know my name?' said Jane incredulously as she moved away from Peter and examined him up and down. The boy was wearing green, knee-ripped, trousers accompanied with… vines?

'I've been watching you and hearing Wendy's stories, about me,' said Peter as he levitated a few inches from the air, arms crossed, and looking down at Jane with that mischievous grin of his.

Jane noticing Peter levitating; she closed her eyes and pinched herself, 'This is a dream- and since this is a dream, I will snap out of it and wake up in my bed."

Jane opened her eyes and went cross-eyed seeing a pretty, glowy, sparkly little girl's face… with wings just mere centimeters from her face. Jane fainted and was caught by the boy before her head collided with the tree. The last she heard before blacking out completely was a boy's laughter.

-

Author's Note: And that concludes today's chapter folks! Until next time!


	5. The Pirates Strike

Disclaimer: I've just noticed that I didn't have any disclaimers in my story, so I thought I'd add one now. In no way, do I own Peter Pan. Peter Pan and most of the characters belongs to the brilliant author J.M. Barrie. Any characters that are not recognised in any of J.M. Barrie's works would belong Disney. The new Lost Boys belong to me and some other characters I've inserted in the past but can't remember might belong to me. And I may insert more characters that might belong to me, but until then I'm gonna stop this perhaps pointless rambling that nobody is reading to write the rest of this chapter! Oh- and in no way, do I profit from this story aside from the satisfaction of writing.

Author's Note: Thought I wasn't going to update, yeah? Well, I did so there! I've gotten one new review so that's good, and over 100 hits- so that's nice. Whether anybody else is bothering to read all of this, I haven't a clue, but hopefully somebody is and that all my talents or lack thereof hasn't been a complete waste.

**I've made a banner for this fic…Nothing much, but it sort of gives you a visual of what Wendy looks like as a grown up and Jane in real life. Saffron Burrows, who was the narrator of the real-live action Peter Pan movie, is an adult Wendy and Dakota Blue Richards of The Golden Compass is Jane. The link **_**is going to be**_** in my profile seeing as how it won't show up on here.**

Nighttime somewhere…

Jane moaned as she stirred in her 'sleep'. She drowsily moved her head from side-to-side, not feeling a pillow cushioning it.

She moved her hands from her belly to her sides feeling around for her comforter, but found an unfamiliar texture as her hands glided around. She frowned and forcefully opened her eyes and what greeted her was the very same face she last saw before she lost consciousness.

After a few seconds to let her thoughts catch up, Jane screamed and smacked the miniscule figure with wings from her face and it went flying into an unlit kerosene lamp on a table.

The faerie clutched her head painfully and glowed red with anger. The faerie quickly regained her composure and attacked Jane by yanking on her hair as if to give Jane a taste of what she felt when she was knocked to the side. Jane squealed in pain and tried knocking the faerie again only for it to fly off and come back to yank on another tendril.

Hearing all the commotion, the Lost Boys stirred from their sleep and got out of their hammocks in time to see Jane having a row with Tinkerbell, flipping out of her own hammock and landing on the ground painfully on her stomach.

Jane crawled away from the hammock and tried to get away from the furious faerie. Jane stood up stumbling a bit to see that she was surrounded by _half-decent, unfamiliar members of the opposite sex, with paint on their face and barbaric-looking costumes_. Acknowledging that she was far from home in a strange environment that could hardly be called civilised, judging from the young boys' state of fashion, Jane screamed once more that all of Neverland had to have heard it.

Somewhere high up in Neverland…

Peter Pan was up in the clouds, trying to get an aerial view of where the mysterious Jolly Peter, formerly known Jolly Roger, was.

Now, one may wonder why Peter would leave poor, unconscious Jane in the underground lair under a tree, surrounded by the napping, Lost Boys. Well, there's a good explanation for that. Peter did wait around for young Jane to wake up- he really did. It was just that the girl was taking so long to stir that Peter simply had other things to tend to, even at night. Therefore, figuring that Jane would awaken after he got back; Peter left after sticking around for a good _10 minutes_ to search for Jolly Peter. Something he wouldn't get a chance to do during the day when the Lost Boys been awake.

Whilst Peter would have had this adventure with the old gang of the Lost Boys, this was different. Back then, Peter knew what he was contending with. However, this time Peter hadn't the slightest clue as to who was the Captain Hook copy-cat and he was concerned- which is saying a lot seeing as how he was seldom concerned with anything, even with Hook most of the time. After all, he was still a young, growing –er- scratch that-, immortal boy, who had a strong curiosity for the unknown and if the unknown got him into trouble- well- that was a bonus. Besides, it would be completely _mortifying _for him and the Lost Boys to go after a potential enemy without knowing the slightest bit about _him_ first.

Spotting the ship out on the waters with lights out on deck, Peter smirked and flew lower, faster and out-of-sight towards the ship. Peeking over onto the ship's deck, Peter recognised in surprise several Indian women tied and gagged and a child, a pretty Tiger Lily.

On the Jolly Peter- Roger… whatever…

Earlier that night around 11 or so, the pirates worked hard for the first time. The Indians were asleep in their village when the pirates struck. The attack came most unexpectedly as the Indians never had any outside threats since Captain James Hook. Although, the Indians had spotted the ship out on the seas from the shores, they assumed it was Peter and the Lost Boys taking the old girl for a spin.

Still, just in case, the Indians kept a couple of night guards up in case Hook's crew wasn't completely decimated as Peter had notified them. So for days, the guards were up watching the ship far from shore as closely as they could for any threatening activity until finally it was decided that maybe Peter was right. No longer did the Indians feel the need to guard themselves. Neverland for once, in a very long time, was at peace. So the one day that the Indians finally let their guard down, they were ambushed.

The pirates set foot onto shore, creeping quietly in the darkness. It was devised that the pirates would abduct the Indian women quietly in their sleep, wanting to avoid unnecessary confrontation as much as possible considering they didn't want to lose any men if they could avoid it. After days of spending time with each other not knowing the least bit about their pasts, the pirates grew a sort of kinship towards each other, despite their naturally barbaric and unprincipled inclinations towards rum and trivial rows with each other.

The pirates all discovered their similarities towards the mysteriously abundant supplies they've possessed on their ship and decided to partake in partying. But then they came upon the conclusion that something was missing through their partying- women.

Whilst there was that one wench, Jill, to take advantage of, they quickly realised that Jill was cultured in the ways of fighting and butchering. This was confirmedwhen one of the lechers tried to make a grab at her and Jill instinctively pulled a gun she had on her and shot the bloke in between the eyes. It didn't take long for Jill to realise the power she possessed as she quickly shot another bloke that tried to approach her.

Now you may be wondering why the men learned to respect Jill instead of killing her. Well, it wasn't for lack of trying really. They really did try to kill her and being quick-witted that she is, she killed them without a sense of remorse. May it be with her adept and instinctual sword-fighting skills or her swift-but-deadly-accurate aim of her pistol, the pirates learned to let it be after a dozen of their own were killed.

Jill was apparently knowledgeable about how the ship worked and quickly assigned pirates tasks that they were to do on a daily basis, it was then she gave herself the title of Captain Red-Handed Jill of the Jolly Roger.

Now that the pirates were more organised, thanks to their captain, they were now ready to pillage and pluck the women from the Indian village. For the captain, allowing the pirates to have their way with women was revolting, but if it them out of her hair, then so be it.

Better them than her, she thought. Besides, she needed to keep the crew from getting too restless and rebelling. How else was she going to capture the famous, Peter Pan, the boy who wouldn't grow up, according to Captain Hook's log, if she didn't have a submitting and satisfied crew?


	6. Jane's Proposition

Author's Note: By some miracle, I got two reviews since my last update. I'll also be editing the previous chapters after I've re-watched the Peter Pan movie just to make sure I'm accurate on the flashbacks. I'm sure there's something in the story that's off. By the way, the banner is already in my profile, so feel free to check it out.

-

Around the Jolly Roger…

Peter continued peeking over onto the deck of the Jolly Roger, but still discretely staying out of sight (Not that it would really matter as the pirates were intoxicated from drinking rum in celebration of their first successful pillage.) Peter probably could have blatantly flown over the ship without the pirates ever taking notice of him, but he didn't of course. He didn't want to reveal himself just yet, so he waited.

One of the pirates got in close proximity to one of the Indian women and blatantly sniffed her. The young Indian woman cringed. The pirate then circled around the women analyzing them, as if seeing which woman he would pluck from the group. As he approached Tiger Lily, he gave her a slimy toothy grin in response to her glare. As he bend down and get closer to her level, Tiger Lily defiantly head-butted the man with her head. Whilst Tiger Lily did not appear affected by the collision, the pirate clearly was.

'Why you li'l wench!' yelled the pirate as he clutched his jaw and spitted out one of his front teeth covered in blood. Some of the blood splattered on Tiger Lily's face, but she had a victorious smirk on her face anyway.

'Some charme' you are!' yelled another pirate.

'Go on, Neeves, I dare you to try to plant anothe' one 'er!' another shouted.

All the other pirates laughed at him and out of humiliation, the pirate raised a hand to smack Tiger Lily.

-

Inside the Captain's quarters…

Captain Jill was currently engaged in reading her predecessor's log, specifically the entry of when he captured Tiger Lily in order to capture Peter Pan's attention. She had wanted to emulate Captain Hook, but take it further if she was ever to build up her reputation as a formidable enemy. If this Peter Pan is as clever as these entries make him to be Captain Jill needed to be cleverer.

From what Captain Jill could read, she interpreted that Captain Hook had let his rage of his lost hand take over him and it made him fallible. Most of the entries were just written in anger of how much he wanted to do to Peter as he'd done to him and then some. To teach the boy a lesson that he was playing with the big boys, but each and every time Hook was defeated by the young boy. Although, Hook would never openly admit it in his journals, it was implied from the rough, scribbled handwriting of certain entries where Hook had intended to carry out his supposedly infallible plans to get his sweet revenge and each entry started out with something like this, 'I'll get you, Peter Pan!'

Red-Handed Jill rolled her eyes at the repetitiveness of that statement and sighed closing the journal.

'What a blundering idiot,' she whispered.

Laughter from outside her quarters permeated her room and she decided to see what the entire ruckus was about.

-

Peter Pan was just about to fly over and stop the pirate, but he was beaten to it. As the pirate raised a hand to smack Tiger Lily, his hand was held back and dead silence permeated the air. Peter's eyes widened in shock and he gasped. All the pirates' heads turned in the direction of the gasp.

After a minute of nobody making a move or a sound, a strong feminine voice rang out, 'Well, what the bloody hell are you waiting for?! Get him!!!'

Peter flew back, made a loop in the air, and dodged the influx of the glasses of rum, eating utensils, and ceramic plates that flew his way. He flew higher and higher into the clouds until his figure could be seen no more.

-

A scream of a young girl could be heard from down below, and it caught the attention of the flying boy.

'Jane!' Peter almost forgot all about her.

He flew through the clouds in the direction of where he last left Jane, swerving down fast towards the ground, but slowing down before he could impact the ground like a comet.

-

The Lost Boys cringed hearing the girl scream and covered their ears, but soon her breath ran out and one of the Lost Boys, Witty, gagged her with an apple, pulled off his bandanna from his head, and tied it around her mouth before she could scream again. Jane was too shocked to stop him.

'Quick thinkin', Wit, as always,' complimented Muddle.

Witty saluted Muddle as if what he did was nothing, but the prideful smile on his face said otherwise. He always took pride in being the cleverest of the bunch, aside from Peter of course.

Peter rolled into the tree lair in a balled-up position.

'Where's Jane?' said Peter frantically as soon as stood upright. All the boys, pointed at the gagged young girl.

Jane narrowed her eyes at Peter in recognition. She pulled the bandanna off from around her mouth, threw it haphazardly behind her (it landed on Witty's face- catching him off guard.). Jane spitted out a bite of the apple, and marched up to Peter angrily in a matter of seconds.

'You! You were the one who kidnapped me!' she screamed boldly, her hand shoving Peter back.

Peter was shocked at Jane's reaction, but quickly recovered and took a defensive stance.

'No, no- I saved you!' Peter said insistently, his height towering over Jane.

She was not intimidated though, 'From what?' she scoffed.

'If I needed any saving- it would be from you! I demand that you take me home this instant!'

'But I saved you, from growing up!' At that statement, all the Lost Boys cheered at another successful adventure, never suspecting that Jane didn't appreciate the statement.

Jane laughed hysterically and at that the Lost Boys quitted cheering and stared at Jane in confusion. She however continued laughing for a minute, before it died down abruptly and she pulled a stern expression.

Pointing at all of the boys surrounding her, she blatantly stated, 'You're all mad!', she turned around to face Peter and pressed his nose accusingly with her index finger, while his eyes went cross-eyed at the unexpected contact.

'Especially, you!' Jane distanced herself from Peter and stood in front of all of the boys surrounding her.

'Therefore, I have a proposition… If you return me to my home, I will try to plead to the authorities that you're all… certifiably insane. And if you're lucky, you'll just end up in a- uhh…mental hospital! How's that sound?' reasoned Jane.

The Lost Boys all stared at each other in confusion, as if Jane had been the one that had gone mad. They all shrugged and cried out running towards Jane.


End file.
